poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Rotwang's First Date
Rotwang's First Date is a fan made episode written by Disneydude15, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Kosh Naranek and Cartoonlover. Premise Rotwang finally musters the courage to ask another male wolf on a date and hopes that things will go as planned. Plot Part One (Rotwang is seen getting ready.) Rotwang: Ah. What a beautiful morning. Now is the day that I have been waiting for, the day I learn where that address leads. (Beamer enters.) Beamer: Ready to get groomed, Rotwang? Rotwang: Get groomed? What does that mean? Beamer: You know, get your nails filed, your fur brushed, shampooed, and all that? Rotwang: Oh, yes. When do we begin? Beamer: Whenever you're ready. Rotwang: Maybe in a little while. Beamer: Gotcha, Rotwang. (Beamer leaves.) Rotwang: I wonder who my love interest will be? I just hope that he's someone enjoyable. (Cooler enters.) Cooler: Yo, Rotwang. Rotwang: Yeah? Cooler: I hear that you're gonna go on a date. Rotwang: Quite true, when I learn where that address that Tanba gave me leads. Cooler: Yeah. Rotwang: Where does It lead? Cooler: I don't know. Hopefully it's not dangerous. Rotwang: Just to be safe, I will bring the ultra schwert. Anyways I have to prepare for today. See you later. (Rotwang leaves.) Cooler: Okay. (Later, Rotwang is being groomed.) Beamer: So, Rotwang, how do you feel now? Rotwang: Very relaxed. Beamer: Good to hear. Rotwang: Thank you, I should be leaving in an hour. Beamer: Do you want somebody to come with you? Rotwang: No thanks, I think I'll be ok. Beamer: Ok, good luck. Rotwang: Thank you. (Later, Rotwang arrives at a nice looking house. He doesn't see Cooler, Spice and Brawly hiding in the bushes, watching him.) Rotwang: This must be the place. Alright, here goes nothing. (Rotwang knocks on the door.) Voice: Who is it? Rotwang: The name's Rotwang. Voice: Rotwang? Rotwang: Yes, that is my name. Voice: Oh, so you must be Rotwang. Rotwang: You were expecting me? Voice: Yes. Unfortunately, I can't come to the door right now. There's a spare key under the mat. Rotwang: Ok. (Rotwang moves the mat, takes the key and opens the door.) Rotwang: Well, I'm here... (Rotwang sees a male wolf practicing yoga.) Wolf: Your brother, Tanba, told me all about you. My name is Junio. Rotwang: Hello, Junio. (Junio stands on his hands and walks toward him.) Junio: If you're hungry, there's a bowl of jelly beans on the table. Rotwang: Okay. (Cooler, Spice and Brawly peek through the window.) Cooler: Well, will you look at that? Spice: Yeah. Brawly: It's going rather well. Cooler: Yep. Rotwang: So tell me about yourself Junio. Junio: Well, I came out of closet, just like you. Rotwang: Ok, ok. Junio: I have been practicing yoga since I was a puppy. Rotwang: Well how's yoga for you? Junio: It's very relaxing. Good for the muscles and the mind. Rotwang: Is there anything else I should know about you? Junio: I'm allergic to waffles and syrup. Rotwang: So no dates at a wafflehouse. Junio: Sorry. Rotwang: It's ok. We can go somewhere ese for our date. Junio: Do you know a place called the Puppy Power Cafe? Rotwang: Why yes, I have been there before. Junio: Cool! Rotwang: So is it a date? Junio: Yes. It is a date. (Rotwang and Junio leave.) Cooler: Come on, guys. Let's head back to the Puppy Power Cafe. (Cooler, Spice and Brawly leave. Later, at the cafe, Rotwang and Junio are sitting at their table. Junio rests his feet on the table.) Rotwang: So what would you like to have? Junio: Do they have tomato soup? Rotwang: Yeah, it's called Violet's Million-Dollar Soup. Junio: Violet? As in Violet of the Poundsville Vanderfellers? Rotwang: I think so. Junio: I've heard a lot about the Vanderfeller family. They are very famous. Rotwang: Anything else that you have heard about them? Junio: Not that I know of. Rotwang: Ok. Junio: I hear from your brother that you are genetically altered. Is it true? Rotwang: Altered, no. Lab grown, yes. Junio: Oh! I'm sorry. Rotwang: Nah, it's ok. Junio: So how were you created anyways? Rotwang: Three words, experimenting, college, students. Junio: Ah, they're the worst. Rotwang: Only the stupid ones, at least the three who created me and my two brothers were good. Junio: Wait.... You have another brother? Rotwang: Yeah, his name is Ajax. He's the youngest brother. Junio: Interesting name. Rotwang: Yep. Junio: So how were you and your brothers named? Rotwang: Abraham, the first scientist, he named me after the main villian from some silent movie, I forgot what it was. Tanba was a name that just popped up into Julius, the second scientist's head and Tom, the third scientist named Ajax after someone in the greek mythos. Junio: Interesting choices. Rotwang: I know. (Louie enters.) Louie: Ah, Monsieur Rotwang. I see zat you have a new lover, no? Rotwang: Yes, his name is Junio. Louie: Ah, congratulations! Now, zen, may I take your order? Rotwang: Yes, I'll have some beef sandwiches and ginger ale. Junio: I'll have violet's million dollar soup. Louie: All right. One order of beef sandwiches and ginger ale and one order of Violet's Million Dollar Soup coming up. (Louie leaves.) Junio: So, how long have you been here? Rotwang: A few months. Junio: I see. Rotwang: So how long have you been here? Junio: Well, let's just say that things weren't going so well back when I used to be a member of Pupzan's tribe. Rotwang: What happened? Junio: I don't want to talk about it. Rotwang: Ok. Is there anything you do want to talk about? Junio: Hmmm.... Current events? Rotwang: Well, the Puppy Power Cafe will be celebrating its third anniversary Friday. Junio: Cool! Anything else? Rotwang: Tony and the PoundRaizers will be holding a karaoke contest. Junio: Interesting, is there anything that you would like to talk about? Rotwang: Dumbo and Beamer almost got into an argument.... again. Junio: Over what? Rotwang: To be honest, who knows and cares enough to know? Junio: I've got something. Rotwang: What is it? Junio: (Shows his book about yoga) Have you ever always dreamed about learning yoga? Rotwang: On occasion, yes. Junio: Here is a book for the occasion. Say, does this pound hold any yoga classes? Rotwang: I don't know. However if there is one I might try it. Oh wait! I remember now. Serenity and Beamer are the ones who hold yoga classes. I'll try to remember that book. Junio: Good. Then tomorrow, our next date will be at the yoga class. Rotwang: Ok. (Louie enters with the sandwiches, ginger ale and soup.) Louie: Bon Appetite, Rotwang and Junio. Rotwang: Thank you. (Louie leaves.) Part Two (The next day at Rotwang's doghouse, Rotwang is seen in his yoga outfit, reading the book Junio gave to him.) Rotwang: Yoga, wow what a interesting topic! Now, which position should I start at? (Looking at a picture in the book) Perhaps that position. (Rotwang sits cross-legged. He then puts his left foot on his shoulder while putting his right foot on his other shoulder. He then stands on his hands.) Rotwang: This is interesting. (A knock is heard on the door.) Rotwang: Come in! (Beamer comes in.) Beamer: Good morning.... Rotwang? Rotwang: Good morning, Beamer. I'm just doing some yoga. Beamer: Oh. Serenity and I will be holding the next yoga class at the gymnasium. Wanna come? Rotwang: Sure! Beamer: Is your boyfriend coming? Rotwang: Yep. Beamer: Good to hear. See you later. (Beamer leaves. Later at the gymnasium, Serenity and Beamer are holding the yoga class. Rotwang and Junio are among the students participating.) Serenity: Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Rotwang